Celestlvania: Ludenberg's Cause, and Maragi's fantasy!
by Twister the Fox
Summary: Celeste Ludenberg has achieved her dream of a castlem with butler's at her every beck and call. Matt seems not too happy about this to many, but in secret longs for Celeste's abuse. Will a blooming romance form? Yosuke is determined to save Matt from what he believes to be an ill fate by any means! T for Violence, Matt's masochism, and cussing. Spoilers for DR1.
1. Chapter 1

Celestia "Celeste" Ludenberg, otherwise known as Taeko Yasuhiro, is the Ultimate Gambler. Known far and wide to own a very large castle, with many butlers beckoning to her every whim. The castle she resides, she christened as "Celestlvania" as a homage to the idea of the Castlevania series, is large in stature and has many rooms similar to the fabled castle of legend.

One of these butlers, Matthew Maragi, a mercenary from Japan, had been selected as one of her many butlers. As a mission or just a simple raffle contest he knows not. He has heard many rumors of Celeste. Namely how she managed to out-gambit her classmates in a class trial leading to her freedom. Matt shoves these thoughts aside as he does what he is told without fail. As they tend to get him punished harshly if sidetracked.

"Jeez what's with you?" Another butler spoke to Matt, who was looking out the window. Unlike other butlers, Matt's uniform had crosses on his suit's cuffs and a cross-shaped necktie, akin to Slayer from Guilty Gear.

"What's with me?" he asked in reply, "What's with me is her treatment of us butlers, I didn't sign up just to be abused!"

Matt continued to rant to his fellow butler, who listened politely as he ranted, which felt like hours.

* * *

"I feel chained up here, unable to fight back to her constant attacks, I don't think my persona can attack her!" He finishes his rant with a slammed fist on the windowsill.

"She's always like that. It takes a while" the butler spoke worryingly, his expression was somewhat mortified, and questioning, as he had never heard of, or heard Matt speak of "a persona".

"I see," Matt sighed heavily, "I need to bring our master tea. Fetch me the royal milk for the master's tea," he asked his friend, who bowed and went off to get royal milk, which is said to bring the taste out of black tea according to Celeste herself.

After a moment Matt soon walks into Celeste's throne room, she was in a black and red gown of sorts, her drill-like pigtails were as long as her throne was. She had a disdainful expression on her face and had seemed to be asleep, gently nudging her, Matt speaks to her.

"Madame Ludenberg, your tea is ready" he spoke, bowing to her she woke up to the sight

"Oh, thank you Matthew," she spoke in an accent he couldn't choose between British or "Snooty rich person". She takes the tea, sipping it, she sighs happily, "Thank you, this is better than the others you've made for me" She spoke thankfully.

"I am glad it meets your expectations" Matt tried to hide any hint of fear in his voice.

"Come closer," Celeste motioned for Matt to come forward,Matt hesitated before she grabs him by his neck-tie.

"Careful that thing can kill me..!" Matt yelled, worried that the tie could choke him if pulled hard enough.

"I thought for a second you were a closet masochist," Celeste joked as Matt had a worried expression, it was true Matt had taken much physical punishment, it did not mean he was a masochist.

"I beg your pardon?!" he replied loudly.

"I kid you," she spoke, giving him a pat on the head she spoke again, "Thank you for the tea, but truth be told I feel you've been failing on purpose, hence my theory of you being a masochist...do you truly love me that much?" She spoke, a small smile became a wide grin.

Matt gulped audibly before he responds.

"Y-yes...I am in this case," he replied fearfully, "M-Master Ludenberg"

Celeste leaned toward Matt and put her index finger to his lips.

"Call me Celeste, I insist," she insisted.

"Y-Yes Master Celeste," he spoke again in the same tone of inner-fear.

Celeste giggles at Matt's fear as she soon slaps him across the face

"M-Master!" Matt yelled in a yell that was mixed with sadness and glee, she laughs haughtily at his cries before attacking again.

"_**You like that, boy?!**_" she yelled, as a means of acting, in case anyone passing by would assume she were delivering punishment rather than fulfilling Matt's masochistic fantasies.

"N-NO!" Matt played along with this acting as well, secretly smiling as his tear-filled eyes met Celeste's gaze, her grin smiled as she continued with slapping Matt to fulfill his fantasies.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the world, Matt's residence in Japan specifically. Yosuke Hanamura, who was one of Matt's friends, had been pacing back and forth in his room over the recent events transpiring.

"_I can't believe he just went to that castle with little regard for himself as well as us_," he thought to himself, as if he were having a battle between himself and his inner thoughts.

"_I get a bad feeling if we don't do something that chick is gonna kill Matt! I dunno if she even knows what crap he's gone through with the red mist!_" Yosuke kept contemplating, to the moment involving the "red mist" was a time prior to Matt being hired into the pretorian guard of Celeste's butlers.

"_Takeba-san likely wants him to be happy...but I get a bad feeling that girl wouldn't let him be happy as a butler, I'm going to form a plan to rescue him!_" Yosuke declared in his head, seeing the time on his alarm clock he shut the lights off and turned in for the evening.

* * *

After what felt like an hour of the act, Celeste had grown bored and ceased her attacking on Matt, who's face was red from the slaps, and his eyes were red from crying, she gently caressed him after the final slap, he smiles weakly as the sting of the slaps still lingered through her caress.

"That will be enough, child" She spoke, Matt nodded, sniffling a bit to himself.

"Yes Master Celeste..." Matt replied, before he went on his way she kissed him on the lips for a split second, he had left the throne room afterwords.

"_That child is intriguing. I had a feeling he'd have his way with me one of these days_" she thought to herself, soon returning to her tea.

Matt outside was already on his way to his room in the butler's dormitory, despite his red face he had a look of determination in his eyes, despite their current state of red.

"_Master Celeste...I wish to serve you and you alone...to atone for my failure to protect Yukari...I will not let you down!_"

* * *

**A/N: **A new fanfic I'm starting here, this is in an alternate timeline with Yukari being killed in an incident of the red mist from Persona 4 Ultimax. Recruited into Celeste's butler praetorian guard he feels the only love he has for his master is through his pain and suffering. Yosuke thinking this will not stand will plan to save him.

Question is, how long will it be until he succumbs to the pain? How did Celeste achieve her dreams? How did she out-gambit the students of hope in the mutual illing of despair?! All this and more will be answered later on!


	2. Chapter 2: Despair and Victory

Celeste, after her session with Matt was contemplating how long he had romantic feelings towards her.

"I wonder, what was it that made him close to me?" She questions herself in thought, looking out at the crescent moon, which was red compared to the black night sky.

She looked back to November of 2013, which was the year she laid her eyes upon what would become her butler.

* * *

**November 29th, 2013**

Matt was a heartbroken mercenary after one fateful night that month. Matt had lost the woman he loved, Yukari Takeba, to a version of his shadow self during hour of the red mist.

"I can't believe that she's...gone!" Matt yelled, holding Yukari's dead body in his arms, tears streaming down in his eyes.

"She risked her life for your sake kid, don't be so worried," said a young man who wore attire fitting of a baseball player, he held a spiked baseball bat as well, Matt turns to him and speaks out.

"Don't deny it Junpei, you lost someone too," Matt replied to Junpei, who only nodded in response.

A red-headed man with a X-Shaped scar across his face looked at the scene with a emotionless stare.

"I try not to worry about people's lives...but I honestly wish I knew how you felt" spoke the man, Matt turned to him, with eyes as red as can be from his sobbing,the man was met with a somewhat venomous response.

"How would you know, I thought you cut ties from other people," Matt scoffed at him, the man sighed heavily. Matt shook his head before returning to embracing Yukari's body.

"Sho, I think it's best we leave him be," Yosuke spoke out to the red haired man, Sho Minazuki.

"I guess you're right, let's go. I'm sure he needs to cope with his realization and what having a bond has done." Sho responded with a cynical tone, he had hated bonds as they had gotten in his way. Seeing someone lose a person they bonded with didn't sit well with him in both the aspect of his beliefs, and the aspect of Matt's anguish.

As the red mist faded, Matt carried the limp body of Yukari to a nearby shrine, lying it down by it he prays to himself.

"Forgive me Yukari..." was all that he could say to himself, hurrying away before he could start breaking down again over

* * *

Weeks later, after he had reached Celeste's esteemed castle, Matt was still unable to get over her death. Seeing Celeste didn't change that fact, it actually made him think of her more.

Celeste walked over to Matt at a point while he was contemplating himself and spoke.

"It isn't fitting of you to contemplate," she spoke insistently.

"S-Sorry Madame Ludenberg!" Matt quickly apologized, before being met with a slap to the face.

"No need to apologize! Get to it!" She yelled, Matt hurried off, rubbing his cheek. She looked back as he ran off, smiling to see that a newer butler took the hint to get to work as needed.

Matt thought to himself as he ran, the pain easing away.

_"Ludenberg...I think I may be falling in love with her...she seems so dominant...just like her"_ Matt thought to himself, he feared masochism would be undesirable of one of her servants, he was forced to make a facade of his true feelings to her abuse.

"I wonder how long he has kept his masochism a secret," Celeste contemplated once again, setting her tea down she sighs, "I guess maybe he saw me as a dominant one," she finished her thoughts, before returning to sleep.

* * *

Matt was still unable to shake off her death, but was able to manage to shove his feelings over it deeper within his inner self. He sighs heavily as he questions himself, he was in a hallway of many photos

"I wonder how long it took for Celeste to see me through to my feelings for her," he thought to himself, before stopping at an interesting set of framed photo stands.

All of them had crossed out black and white photos of students, the victims, culprits, and investigators of the mutual despair killing. Matt tilts his head seeing the photos.

"I wonder how those got here," Matt thought to himself, shrugging he soon walks of, "I'll ask her tomorrow." he concludes, soon leaving for his personal bunk n the butler's dormitory.

* * *

The next morning, Matt managed to catch Celeste in the halls, he thought it right to ask her his question then while he had his chance.

"What were those photos in the frame stands in the hallway to the dormitory bunks?"

Celeste stayed silent, before answering.

"My friends...well, they were my friends until I outwitted them" She admitted, Matt's eyes widened slightly.

"I see, out-witted like...in a card game or..?"

"Class trial." She stated

"I see."

"Please don't question me anymore on this for now"

"Yes master."

"I will explain this to you, it was by no intention I wanted them dead, it was by stipulations of monokuma, he killed them all by an anti-climatic death," she explained, Matt tilted his head in thought.

"Anti-climatic...like, sharks?"

"Something of the sort," Celeste looked around before continuing, "Please meet me in the room when it is time for the evening tea, I will speak more of it to you then," Celeste spoke to Matt, giving him a small smile as she left on her way.

Matt shook his head worriedly and hurried off to prepare breakfast for his fellow butlers afterwords.

As things have begun to unravel one thing was clear, suspicion was high from Matt's eyes. He had lingering thoughts on what the trial had been about, how she outwitted her classmates, and for the most part, the motive. All of these things will be questioned of his master. Though he was unaware she had questions for him as well.

* * *

When the time had struck for Celeste's evening tea he did as promised, and Matt, having little to any other chance quickly asked her.

"What was the purpose behind your class trial," he quickly asked his master.

Celeste kept her silence for a moment before responding

"It was a murder trial, kind of gruesome for a trial isn't it?" she said in a sad tone, Matt wanted to press further but he didn't want to invoke her wrath unintentionally.

"I see...why would there be such a trial if that's the case? You were in school!"

"We were locked up, the only way TO get out is murder," Celeste responded, with a small hint of anger in her voice, she continued, "If you want to question my motive, sure I may have been greedy, but there was NO WAY I'd let Togami beat me to it!"

"Money as a motive," Matt spoke to himself, being a mercenary he'd been getting little to any jobs with pay, "if I were in your position I'd go for it too, I barely get any money in my other line of work".

"Well I honestly wish I don't regret my actions, but I still have that feeling every now and again," Celeste spoke again.

"I see, well that will be enough of that," Matt finished what he hoped would be a short interrogation.

"From you at least, now I got questions for you." Celeste had a stern expression as she looked at Matt intensely, Matt leaned back a bit for breathing room.

"What was it that drew your feelings to me since you were hired," she started her question, Matt worriedly gulped before she finished, "And did you have any previous lovers before me?"

Matt was quiet, mostly out of fear, before starting his answer.

"I honestly wish I knew more about the former, but I can answer the second, despite how much I hated that memory," he began, pausing a bit he soon spoke again,"November 27th, 2013, that's when back where I lived there was the whole red mist situation."

"I heard of this mist in the news bulletin, please go on."

"Anyways, this red mist is essentially some sort of 'hidden' hour to a degree, and during that time, creatures known as shadows roam about, I may sound crazy but it's the truth here."

Silence filled the room, Celeste gestured Matt to go on with his tale.

"Well, in that incident, during a battle,my previous lover sacrificed herself to save me from a stray Ziodyne bolt my shadow self casted to hit me." Matt punched the wall in anger, Celeste's eyes widened over his anger for the subject, Matt continued, Celeste soon stopped him for a moment.

"Shadow self? Care to shed light on that."

"Oh, yes. It's essentially a part of you hidden away in another you, it could exaggerate your emotions, my shadow envied Minato Arisato, since I liked Yukari like he did before well, 'that' happened. My friends had similar times with this too, I think if we met your shadow, she would symbolize a part of you that you don't like."

Celeste gasped a bit before patting Matt on the head she consoled him.

"Facing a part of you must be fearsome, anyways, please return to your story" Celeste gestured for Matt to go on with his story, he nods as he does so.

"I felt as if it was a way of the universe dicking me over. Then again everyone has lives akin to hell on earth, none of this is easy enough to give a damn," Matt's eyes were closed in remorse, looking back on the day was terrible for him.

"I think that's enough," Celeste insisted, trying to cheer him up and avoid hurting him further.

"I'll be fine, please let me finish my tale," Matt sorrowfully sniffled after he spoke, Celeste nodding as he continued, "Well afterwords as my friends, as well as that red-headed jackass left, and the mist was fading I had to lie her down at the shrine. I couldn't forgive myself after that day, I don't think I'd bear to live losing the girl I loved, even after the promise I made to her in Kyoto," Matt exclaimed his worries, stopping a bit before continuing, "Heh, I guess in the end it was childish of me, I still can't get over it but, I guess after meeting you I feel like things changed. You remind me of her to a degree, just gotta be a brunette."

Celeste giggled at his small statement before he finished.

"Just don't leave my side,that's what I promised her and I want to promise you that too," he yelled, breathing heavily he finishes his story, "Okay now I'm done, hopefully that answered both questions considering the turn I took."

"Indeed it has child, anyways, I might as well shed some more light on my story, so lend me your ears," Celeste spoke, before returning to her story.

"Like you said, my friends did die, well...most of them, as there were previous murders before this one," she started her story, looking back on the events prior to the trial, "Prior to the trial, or in this case, before the murder I created began, I met with Hifumi Yamada, someone I could easily manipulate to my plans, to try and help him be my accomplice."

* * *

Yamada was busy talking with Celeste over something, Celeste holding a digital camera was faking sad emotion.

"So you're saying TOGAMI took her?!" Yamada, the pudgy student titled as "The Ultimate Fanfic Writer" yelled, seeing the photo on the camera of a laptop,whom the group had known as "Alter Ego" was in the room of another classmate, the "Ultimate Affluent Progeny", or to others, the "Super Highschool Level Heir", otherwise known by his real name of Byakuya Togami.

Yamada and Togami had been in a rivalry for Alter Ego for their own reasons since they've learned of it's presence in the school. Yamada for his infatuation with the '2D woman' (who in this case was actually a male), and Byakuya using it for checking his stock market investments. It was hinted amongst the rivalry that the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, then known under his radical transformation of "Kiyondo Ishida", had seen it as his "brother" Mondo Oowada. However, Yamada felt his cause was not so different than his own, while seeing Togami's as pure evil for using his 'love' for such a purpose.

"Y-yes, he forced me to take it as well, as if he were afraid if he were caught someone would know!" Celeste kept on with her sob story, Yamada had yelled in anger after hearing this.

"Stealing the person I love AND being violent with a woman!? This will not stand! That man bewilders a lady such as you is asking to pay! I will have JUSTICE!" Yamada finishes his rant with an over the top superhero voice and a cheesy pose.

"Maybe then, we should work together" Celeste concluded with her idea, Yamada gave her a look that could be described as a simple "huh?"

* * *

Matt soon decided to ask her in between segments of the story

"So you you managed to take advantage of a rivalry to commit a double murder," Matt deduced the idea, Celeste nodded before he continued, "Well anyways, continue, I'm sure that's only the start of it".

Celeste nodded as she returned to her story.

"Anyways, as our plan had gone flawlessly, Yamada didn't know I was going to kill him myself. Hence why it was, as you say it, a double murder," she continued, remembering back to the moment after Yamada moved Togami's lifeless corpse on the dolly to the repository, he was unaware of Celeste, brandishing one of the justice hammers, was about to strike him down.

"How far did things go until you were in the clear?"

"It was very far, until they tried getting my real name out of me, at the time I managed to make it so my e-handbook displayed my name as Celeste, as I detest my real name Taeko Yasuhiro," she looked out the window, sipping her tea once more before continuing, "They did manage to clear the accused, Yasuhiro Hagakure, for Togami's death at Yamada's hand, but could not pin the murder of the latter on me by that point, they all had fallen into my hands, and thus were sent to be executed," she concluded, she sighs dejectedly.

"I see, I guess what your reward was for getting away with it was..." Matt trailed off, Celeste picked up his statement as he trailed off.

"The yen? Yes it was, as well as my freedom, hence why I now pursued this dream," she stated, she noticed Matt was staring out the window.

"Why did it have to be now of all times?" Matt told himself, what he saw could essentially be a foreboding sign that even now, things are not as they seem in the world.

"What is this you speak of? It is just mist," Celeste tried to calm Matt down, her attempt didn't quell him of his fear as he reached into his coat, pulling out an interesting weapon.

"It's the red mist I told you about, master. I think if anything's up about it. It's what will strike us this hour. You'll now know a secret of mine that no one else knows of as of right now."

Matt quickly summoned a tarot card, concentrating he breaks it with his weapon.

"ORPHEUS!"

Matt was soon surrounded by a blue aura, a being of sorts appeared behind him, with a mechanical body with a speaker-like mechanism in it's center torso, it held a lyre in it's arm.

"W-What is this?!" Celeste yelled, "I demand an explanation!"

"It's what I call 'a persona', a part of myself," Matt explained, "This thing helps me combat the shadows I told you about earlier, they're very dangerous so please be cautious. This ain't the first castle I dealt with shadows in," Matt concluded, readying for battle while Orpheus' scarf waved in the wind.

"Where should I go?!" Celeste looked around her throne room panicking about the mist.

"The cellar preferably, it's the safest area to be in this sort of emergency!"

Celeste nodded and hurried off as Matt told her, Matt adjusted his glasses as he readies his battle stance.

"All right Orpheus, time to get back to the swing of things," Matt declared in his thoughts, as a gigantic black fist was about to punch through one of the giant windows of the castle throne room, the fist belonging to a large shadow which could look like an airship. Matt's eyes narrowed before he spoke again.

"Oh boy, the arcana shadows appear," Matt spoke to himself dejectedly, mocking the shadow which has a stunning resemblance to the hanged man shadow, "Bring it on!" Matt yelled as he and Orpheus charged toward the shadow, prepared to do battle.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I shed more light on what I changed in the dangan ronpa plot to show Celeste's victory, as well as one of the victims (because to be honest I'm PRETTY SURE Yamada and Ishimaru essentially had similar reasons for liking alter ego, that and I wanted to make a reference to how Byakuya has stocks in the market and it was the only excuse I had...sue me). As well as shed light on the alternate outcome of November 29th (the day Matt first encountered the red mist, as well as the day Sho Minazuki appeared). I got more planned to flesh out but for now I hope you like what is written, give ideas in a review if you wish, I will bring others from the persona series further on, as well as a certain bastard bear as well (can't have a dangan ronpa fic without 'em right?).


End file.
